Love
by SoniktheSparxMaster152
Summary: What happens when a really good friend falls for the very talented Ally Dawson? Will his enemies get in the way of their relationship? And, what would he do when her heart's broken? Will he mend it back together? Also, someone's ends up pregnant... Who is it?


Love

-Bradley's P.O.V.; Sonic Boom Music Store; Miami, Florida- "No, Dez! That's not a toy! Put it down!" I told Dez, taking the trombone away from him. "Aww… I was gonna shoot chocolate out of it for my new video," Austin groaned. "Thanks a lot, Bradley," Dez groaned. "Don't be mad at me. I love this trombone," I said. "If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Dez chuckled. "Because, it's physically impossible," Ally said, walking up next to me. "Hey, Ally," I smiled, "I have a new idea for a new song I'm writing and I need your opinion on it." "Ok, Bradley… Let me hear what you've been thinking about," Ally smiled, pushing up her brown glasses. To tell you the truth, I LOVE Ally Dawson. But, I'm kind of scared to tell her. I've known Ally ever since we were 4 years old and I've had a crush on her ever since. –Practice Room- I sat at the piano and sighed, opening my songbook and turning it to the new song that I call Countdown. "Ok. This is as far as I've gotten," I told her, playing the piano, "It's a countdown… To your love… You're my number 1, girl… It's a countdown… Going fast… Don't think I'm the last one." "That was pretty good, Bradley," Ally smiled. "I know… I'm so talented… For you," I said the last part under my breath. "What was that?" Ally asked me. "Sorry," I smiled, blushing. Ally blushed, too. "No, I mean… I said I'm talented for you, Ally," I smiled, touching her hand. She flinched and pulled away quickly. "Sorry, Bradley… I just broke up with Andrew," Ally told me. "Andrew?! Ally, Andrew is my bully!" I told her, standing up, "That's why we haven't been hanging out liked usual? You were with Andrew?" I was shocked by the news. "I thought we would tell each other everything, Ally," I said in tears. I turned and started to walk out. She grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards her. "Ally, I love you. That's what you're trying to tell me, right?" she told me. "Yes," I sniveled. "Come here, Bradley," Ally smiled, hugging me, "I'm so sorry I haven't told you this… I thought you knew, Brad. And, I love you too. I just was so embarrassed to tell you." "You love me? You really do?" I smiled. "Yes, Bradley… I love those red and green different colored eyes of yours… They drive me crazy. I love how you're so loving… So caring… So heartfelt. You got me to get over my stage fright... You're one of my oldest friends… I love you so much, Bradley," Ally smiled, kissing me. "Aww! That's so sweet!" Trish giggled. Ally and I pulled apart and held hands. "What?" I smiled, "I really love her… She really loves me. It's natural that we feel this way towards each other." "That's too sweet… I hate sweet! How dare you do this to me, Ally! And, with Bradley?!" Andrew's voice yelled. Andrew and his crew walked into the front doors. Ally and I stood at the top of the stairs. "Andrew, I broke up with you first of all! Why would I be still yours?!" Ally argued. "Don't talk to me like that! I still own you!" Andrew yelled. "No, you don't! You don't own anything! Ally's my girlfriend!" I snarled, walking down the stairs and up to him. "What are you talking about?!" Andrew snarled, "She's always gonna be MY GIRL!" Andrew punched me in the stomach! I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. "Bradley!" Ally yelled, rushing to my side and checking on me. I coughed up some blood onto the floor and gasped for breath. "How are the stitches, Bradley?" Andrew laughed. "Ungh... H-how'd you know where my stitches were?" I groaned. "I know everything about you, Bradel… I'm your nightmare, buddy," Andrew smirked, pulling me up to him by my collar. Blood slowly dripped down my chin. "I-I won't l-let you talk bad about A-Ally… S-she deserves b-better than y-you," I groaned, "A-All y-you a-are t-to t-the b-both o-of u-us I-is a-a d-demon…" "Then, I'll show the both of you what a demon is truly about. Boys, hold him," Andrew smirked. "Ally, RUN!" I told her. -Ally's P.O.V- I ran away as Andrew's boys held Bradley down. "Keep running, Ally! Get help!" Bradley told me. He's protecting me… He's going to take the beating for me. I have to help him! I ran through the busy mall, passing people by and stopping in the food court. Then, one of Andrew's boys, Marvin, grabbed me by my waist! "Let me go! HELP!" I screamed in horror as he covered my mouth. I bit his hand and he cried out in pain! "Little bitch!" Marvin snarled and punched me in the face and threw me to the ground! "You'll pay for that! I'll personally make sure of that!" "No… I-I'm sorry. Please," I begged him. He grabbed me and drags me all the way to the dumpster behind the mall. He threw me to the ground and pinned me to the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy this, Ally. I really am," Marvin smirked, tearing my polka-dotted sundress open and pulled my underwear down. He pulls his pants down to reveal himself to me. "No… Please… Don't do this…" I sobbed. He kissed me roughly on the lips and shoved himself inside me. –Kitty's P.O.V.; Later- "I'll see you later, Austin," I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Ok, Kit… I'll pick you up later," Austin smiled. I walked off towards the back entrance and bumped into a guy passing by me. "Excuse me," he smiled, "Didn't see you there." "It's ok," I smiled and walked away. After a minute, I heard soft whimpers and moans of pain. "Whoa… Who's there? Hello?" I asked, "Are you ok?" I stopped and dropped my purse on the ground in shock, placing my hands on my mouth. "Oh, god…" "H-help… H-help m-me… P-please…" the girl whimpered. "I'll get you some help," I told her, pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket. I dialed 911 and waited for them to pick up. I sat next to her. "What's your name?" I asked her. "A-Ally…" she told me. "Ally? I know you… You're that girl that helped me last week... With my crush… Austin Moon… Ally, you put us together," I smiled, holding her hand, "I'm gonna return the favor and call for help. Hang in there, Ally." "911, what's your' emergency?" a man's voice said. "Yes, my name is Katherine Pryde," I said and told the man what happened. "Ok, Katherine… Stay calm. I'm sending help your way," he told me. "Ok, thank you," I smiled. Ally squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her. "It hurts so much," Ally sobbed, holding onto me. "What hurts, Ally?" I asked her, my voice cracking. "H-here," Ally sobbed, pointing to her waist. "Ally… Oh, wow…" I said in tears, shaking my head. This hits too close to home… I'm a rape victim, too. I looked around and saw an ambulance coming over to me and Ally. "Hey! Over here!" I called, waving my hand. –Miami Medical; Later; Bradley's P.O.V. - "Excuse me… Which room is Ally Dawson in?" I asked the receptionist at the counter. "She's in ICU for the moment… What about you? Are you okay?" she asked me. I had bruises all over my body from the beating Andrew and his boys gave me. "I'm fine… I just need to see Ally, that's all," I groaned, holding my bruised ribcage. "Honey, you need help," she told me. "Look, Victoria… I'm fine, okay? I just need to see Ally!" I groaned. "Bradley?" a familiar voice called. I turned to the voice and saw Kitty Pryde looking at me with tears on her cheeks. "Kitty, what are you doing here?" I asked, limping over to her. "I-I… I was with Ally," Kitty said. "What happened to Ally?" I asked in tears. "She… She was brutally raped," Kitty said putting her hands over her eyes and broke down sobbing. Ally… Oh, god… Not Ally. I fell to my knees and shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. "Ally… I'm so sorry… I should've been there… I should've protected you," I sobbed. "Bradley, no… It's not your fault. Whoever did this caused this, not you," Kitty told me, grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at Kitty and shook my head. "I don't deserve to be happy, Kitty… I deserve to suffer," I said sadly. "Don't say that! No one should feel like they're nothing!" Kitty told me. "But, look at what happened to Ally! Andrew did this… I know it! Or, one of his boys did this! Either way, it was to make me suffer!" I sobbed. She smacked me across the face! "Kitty…" "Just stop… Ally needs you," Kitty told me, "She needs you now… She wants you to be strong for her. She loves you, Bradley… She loves YOU. Don't you love her back?" "As much as you love Austin," I said. "There you go… She needs you, Bradley," Kitty told me. She helped me to my feet. "Come on," she told me. –Later; Ally's Hospital Room; Ally's P.O.V. - I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Bradley laying his head on my shoulder and he was holding my left hand. On my left ring finger, I was wearing an emerald green gem ring on it. "A promise ring… Bradley, it's beautiful," I smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Ally?" Bradley said, opening his eyes. He looks at me and smiled. "Ally… Are you okay now?" "I am now… And, I love you so much," I smiled, kissing him on the lips for 10 seconds and pulling away. "I knew you'd love it. Emerald green is your favorite color, right?" Bradley asked. "Yes… You know me so well," I giggled. "Ally… I looked at your chart. You were raped… Do you remember that?" Bradley asked. "N-no… I can't remember it," I said nervously. "Ally, are you sure?" Bradley asked me. "Yes… It's a blank slate," I told him the truth. "Oh, Ally… I'm sorry I left you," Bradley sighed sadly, holding my hand. "It's not your fault. You were protecting me," I smiled, kissing his cheek, "I would've done the same to protect you." "Thanks, Ally," Bradley smiled. "Um… Is this a bad time?" a voice asked. A doctor walks in and stopped at the doorway. "Not really," I said. "I need to speak with you both," he said, closing the door. "What is it?" I asked, holding Bradley's hand. "It's about you, Ms. Dawson," the doctor said, "We have some bad news for you… You're pregnant." I felt like my whole world broke apart. "Pregnant?" Bradley asked, "How?!" "W-who's the father?" I asked. "We can't tell… There are 4 possibilities, though," the doctor said. "4?!" I gasped, "I was gangraped?!" "Unfortunately, yes," the doctor sighed. "What are the possibilities?" Bradley asked. "Our 1st possibility could be Andrew Morbucks," the doctor said. "Andrew?" Bradley snarled, "He did rape you…" "Our next one could be Marvin Crane," the doctor continued. I then remembered a small piece of the rape… Marvin did rape me the most… It could be him… But; if that's true, what about the other 2 guys? "The next possibility could be Darren Smalls," the doctor said. "The last possibility?" Bradley asked. "Charles Warren Hoyt," the doctor said. "HOYT?!" I yelled, "Hoyt raped me, too?! This is a nightmare!" "Who's Hoyt?" Bradley asked. "Hoyt is Kitty's rapist, Bradley," I told him, "He got me, too…"


End file.
